


IT'S YOU

by winkerbelle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Park Bestfriends, Actor Jihoon, Actor Seongwu, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model Jihoon, Onghwang, Red String of Fate, Romantic Fluff, Singer Minhyun, Yoon Jisung - Freeform, kim jaehwan - Freeform, nielwink, ongwink, photographer daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkerbelle/pseuds/winkerbelle
Summary: There was a guy named Kang Daniel who's wildest childhood dream is to travel the world and to  be a professional photographer, he thought that it's already fulfilling once he achieve all those at the same time,it's indeed fulfilling,not until his path made it's way for him to meet thi famous Actor and Model named Park Jihoon.





	IT'S YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to even try posting a fic that i wrote on my own, i feel so anxious and happy at the same time. I'm anxious that Wannables/NielWink/Ongwink/OngHwang Shippers won't like the story itself or whatever, but happy that i finally had the courage to try sharing a story i made. 
> 
>  
> 
> All thanks to some of my NW Shiper friends who encouraged me!  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this Story! Thank you~

 

 

It was a beautiful morning for Daniel to wake up in his dorm in Seoul,

 

 

"Good morning my princess~.."

 

 

he stretched his arms and pet one of his cat named Ori, who's blankly staring at him from the floor, he was about to stand, wash up and eat when he received a call from his friend,

 

 

 

_"Yes hello~ hello~  hello is this our most handsome and famous photographer best friend Kang Daniel? hello~ hello~ please speak~"_

 

 

says the guy from the other line,

 

 

 

hearing it's funny tone of speaking voice and its laugh it's no other than his best friend, Kim Jaehwan,

 

 

 

_"Kkkk~, Jjaeni! Hahaha! What's up, what made you call this early?"_

 

 

_"Yah, what do you mean what made me call this early huh? wha- why? I'm usually like this to you why do you find it weird now Daniel-ssi? uh? uh?"_

_"No! No! I didn't mean it to sound like that i was just wondering because i just got home last night from an overseas work you know.."_

_"That's the reason why i called though? You're home and it's your day off, let's eat outside i am with Jisung hyung already, we're heading to your dorm now~"_

_"You're what??? w-why didn't you tell me after i accept your call?! aigoo~"_

_"That's my plan but--"_

_"Okay~ Okay~ I'll just take a bath just enter the password when you get here, you know it anyways.."_

_"Alright, we'll see you in a bit!!!!"_

_"See you our Niel!!! hyung missed you!"_

_"Miss you either Jisung hyung! I'll hang up now, take care you two!"_

_"Yah, you didn't say you missed me! Yah Kang Daniel-ssi---"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

he hanged up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Keuhehe, this two really.. aigoo.. Okay I'll leave the cats' foods first then I'll wash up and get dressed,"

 

 

 

 

Two of his friends, Jisung and Jaehwan came in his dorm just after Daniel chose whether he will bring his camera or not, Daniel initiated to just use his car so they could just go anywhere they want to today, and today it's his time to treat his friends after a long time overseas work,

 

 

 

"We're finally here!"

 

 

"Whoo! Daniel's treat! Daniel's treat!"

 

 

"Wow~ our Niel's really a grown up man, it feels so nice that he's treating his hyung, unlike others who can't even treat me a fish cake and ice cream, hmpph~"

 

 

"Wh-- hyung it's not that, i'm saving money to buy new keyboard and guitar!"

 

 

"Stop that, Hahahaha~ you two are always fighting whenever I'm home huh? come on let's roam around and look for something good to eat i'm reaaaally hungry"

 

 

 

They started walking and roaming around Myeong-dong Street, till they spot a street food that caught their attention,

 

 

"Sausaaaaage!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

"Fish bread! Waah~ Dak kkochi! Dumplings my favo- oh my ga--- Tteokbokki!~"

 

 

"Meat! waaaah~ Tteokbokki! Fish cake! Ice cream! Meat!!!!!"

 

 

"Hahaha! Okay! Okay go and pick what you want already i'll pay~"

 

 

Daniel said while smiling from ear to ear as he see the happy faces of his friends just by seeing tons of foods in front of them, they picked a lot of foods as they approached the cart at the sidewalk, they came into a decision to eat a heavy snack because they will go and see the Cherry Blossom Festival in Sangguesa Cherry Blossom Road after,

 

 

"Do you think we bought enough snacks while on the road?" "Yep~ we ate a lot of foods already why are you asking Niel? You didn't eat a lot earlier???"

 

 

"I did, well.. these are for emergency purposes, just incase one of us will fell like eating again, so.."

 

 

"As expected, Kang Daniel-ssi~" "You're indeed a man, you can already have a partner! you're very responsible, many will like you not just cause you are handsome, your heart is beautiful as well.."

 

 

"Yah, are you gonna cry or something? Jisung hyung?"

 

 

"Ah no no~ i was just telling things to Daniel, because maybe he is just too busy with work and forget that he is already at the right age to be in a relationship"

 

 

"You are the one who's advising our Daniel to have a relationship when you yourself doesn't even have? tsk tsk" "Yah, why are you such a brat Jjaenni uh?"

 

 

"You two stop that it's too noisy~"

 

 

"But really.. Niel.. are you secretly dating someone and we aren't updated or what? i'm suddenly curious~"

 

 

"Nope~ let's just right for the _right person_ and the _right time_ , _if i am destined for someone our paths will cross soon! if there's another person tied with this red string on me, i'm boundto be with him forever._ "

 

 

Just in time, after hours of travelling by road they reached their destination, they parked the car near the sidewalk and started walking up where tons of cherry blossom trees are waiting for them,

 

 

_"Wooooooooow~"_

 

 

they said in unison, as if they've seen the most beautiful scenery ever in their lives,

 

 

"Waaah, i should take photos of these!"

 

 

 

\each of them were busy looking for a great spot to take picture and a selca, until he zoomed in just look if it's quality is fine, he saw a beautiful man that's been caught in Daniel's camera lens,

 

 

"Really.."

 

 

he glanced at his camera's screen back to where the beautiful man is standing and back to his camera again, quite unexpected on what he just saw or more like, he just didn't expect to see _a man as beautiful as him_ , 

 

 

"Daniel! capture this spot! this area is good!"

 

 

"Coming!~"

 

 

just before he go where his friends are, he zoomed in and took a lot of Photos of the man before he leaves.

 

 

"Dang.. Beautiful.."

 

 

it was at this moment when he felt like he's having a heart attack, his heart beats so loud faster than it's normal bit rate, but what would a _never had a relationship know what he felt? anyway?_

 

"I'll go there hyung!"


End file.
